The present invention relates to a tubular light, and more particularly to a tubular light made of transparent and resilient material. The tubular light has a tubular body with two diametrically opposed notches peripherally defined to receive therein multiple light bulbs that are located in blind holes in a bottom defining each of the notches and two slits defined along opposed side face of one of the notch to receive wire. Furthermore, a resilient element is received in the tubular body so as to enable the user to form the tubular light into any form.
Tubular light is a light that a user uses as an exterior decoration. Due to the material used to made the light being transparent and resilient, the user can use it in almost every parts of the surroundings. One example is that users often use the tubular light to decorate the roof, which increases the atmosphere especially at nighttime. A conventional tubular light is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, which has a cylindrical solid core 10 with two diametrically opposed notches 11 and multiple light bulbs 20 each received in a corresponding one of blind holes 111 defined in the bottom defining each of the notches 11 and having two connecting wires 21 to electrically connect with other light bulb 20. Each of the light bulbs 20 is received in the corresponding blind hole 111 with one blind hole 111 spaced between every two adjacent light bulbs 20. When the light bulbs 20 are received in the blind holes 111, two adjacent connecting wires 21 are tangled together to form a joint (not numbered) to be received in the blind hole 111 between two adjacent light bulbs 20 as shown in FIG. 8. Afterwhich, electrical wires 22 are peripherally located on the core 10 and in parallel to the notch 11. Then, a casino 30 made of transparent material is integrally molded outside the core 10 to surround the core 10 in an air tight manner such that the light from the light bulbs 20 are visible from outside of this tubular light.
This kind of tubular light does meet the requirements of the user. However, the electrical wires 22 are protruding out from the periphery of the core 10, which makes the periphery of the casing 30 not smooth. Furthermore, the periphery of the casing 30 is substantially cylindrical, which makes the refraction of the light from the light bulbs 20 dull and plain.
The present invention provides an improved tubular light to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved tubular light having two slits defined along the notches of the hollow core to receive the electrical wires, such that when the casing is molded outside the hollow core, the outer periphery of the casing is smooth.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a polygonal casing integrally formed outside the hollow core to increase the refraction of the light from the light bulbs.
Still, another objective of the invention is to provide a tubular light with a resilient element embedded in the tubular body so as to enable the user to form the tubular light into any form required.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.